


Sharp Dressed Men

by Sermocinare



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Smut, Suit Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sermocinare/pseuds/Sermocinare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrian finds out that he just can't resist Edward Blake in a suit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharp Dressed Men

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Watchmen kink meme

He knew he shouldn't keep staring like this. People might start to notice. He was pretty sure that Blake had already noticed. Knowing when people were watching you, even if they were doing it with the utmost discretion, was one of the skills you picked up after a few months as a vigilante. But god damn it that man looked hot. He wasn't sure what exactly it was, but it probably came down to the intriguing contrast between the sleek, civilized facade of the suit and the decidedly uncivilized man he knew was underneath it. Like somebody had been playing dress-up with a tiger. It was all Adrian could do to not reach up and run a finger underneath the collar of his own dress shirt, to try and get some of the heat out.

Yes, Blake had definitely noticed. He was sauntering over in Adrian's direction now, grinning broadly, the predatory glint in his eyes spelling "here comes trouble" only too clearly. Tiger in a suit indeed. One hand was holding a tumbler of what looked like scotch, the other clapped him on the shoulder in a jovial manner: "Havin' fun, Ozy?"  
Adrian tried not to flinch, making a noncommittal noise and shrugging. The grin got wider, and somehow, that irritating hand was still there, weighing down on him: "Enjoyin' the view, are we?"

Praying to gods he didn't believe in that he wasn't blushing, Adrian put on the best innocent smile he could come up with in the situation: "I've never seen you out of costume before. Nice suit. Who's your tailor?" Lame, Adrian. Lame.  
The Comedian chuckled, leaning in, his voice low at Adrian's ear: "Y'know, I don't think my tailor's the guy you're interested in."  
And damn it, that man was subtle as a brick through the window. Adrian swallowed, his throat suddenly dry, constricted, his hurried "Excuse me" having a bit of a squeaky edge to it. He stepped away from Blake and hurriedly made his way to the bathroom.

Once he'd made sure that he was alone, he leaned his forehead against the cool glass of the mirror and let out an angry sigh. "Get a hold of yourself," he murmured to his reflection, "you're behaving like some horny schoolboy."  
The problem being, Blake made him feel like exactly that. He turned on the tap, splashing some cold water on his face. Time to contemplate his options. Option one was simply leaving, but that would look a bit strange, keeping in mind how he'd only got here half an hour ago. Option two was to try and not look at Blake for the remainder of the evening, but well, that one hadn't worked so far, so it probably wasn't going to work now, either. Especially not considering that Blake probably wouldn't leave him alone. Not when there was so much fun to be had. Option three... His gaze slid over to the lock on the door. Take care of the immediate heat problem and hope that it would be enough to keep things down to a more manageable level afterwards. Yes. Definitely option three.

He was just turning around to reach for the lock when the handle turned and the source of all his problems for that evening stepped inside, still grinning that cat in front of the mouse grin of his. All right, then. Option one it was. Drawing on the last shreds of resolve and self-control he had left, he smiled pleasantly, infusing his voice with a hint of regret: "Oh, Blake, good to see you. If you'd please tell our hosts that I'm terribly sorry, but I just remembered I have an important call to make and can't stay any longer."  
His attempt at leaving the room was blocked by Blake closing the door and then leaning his bulk against it, turning the lock with a slight click: "Sorry, no dice. You're not going anywhere, sugar."

"Blake, I really need to..." His words were cut short by a hand grabbing the back of his skull and pulling him into a bruising kiss. He gasped, then whined, his hands moving up almost without thought, tangling and grabbing at the other man's hair.  
Blake growled, then bit down at the blonde's lip, eliciting another high-pitched whine. "I know exactly what you need. Horny little bitch." His hands were at Adrian's shoulders now, pushing down, and Adrian let himself slide to his knees. Hands halfway up to Blake's crotch, he paused, looking up: "What if somebody hears us?"  
"Well, you're just going to have to keep it down, then."

Fingers hastily working on Blake's fly, he felt his breath hitch as the other man's fingers slid through his hair, occasionally grabbing and pulling, urging him on. As if that was needed. Moaning, he wrapped his lips around Blake's cock, letting his tongue slide around the head and purring happily when he felt it stiffen in his mouth. He almost grinned when he heard Blake's voice, the growl tinged with more than a bit of lust: "Fuck, Veidt, you're such a slut." Oh, hell, yes, but then again, he hadn't been the one following another guy into the bathroom then, had he?

He worked his mouth over Blake's cock, licking and sucking, revelling in the strained, quiet moans the other man was making. Suddenly, the hand in his hair tightened. He whimpered as his head was pulled back, almost disappointed until Blake pulled him upwards, evidently not caring if he hurt him or not, and slammed him face-first into the bathroom wall. Adrian bit back on a short cry, hands splayed on the tiles. Blake was fumbling at his belt, yanking down his pants with such force that the button snapped off, and Adrian groaned as his own straining erection was finally, finally freed. Rough hands worked their way over his ribs, his back and his stomach, rumpling his shirt, and he arched his back and moaned wantonly as Blake's teeth nipped down on the exposed part of his neck: "Oh, god, yes, fuck me..."

He felt the other man's spit-slickened cock push at his entrance, and bit down on his wrist to stifle a moan. Whimpering, he pushed back into the thrusts, one hand still softening his moans, the other wrapped around his own cock, stroking in time with Blake's quick rhythm. Blake's mouth was hot on his neck, the other man's grunts occasionally punctuated with curses and insults, fingers digging into his hips, holding him, pulling him back. He felt the muscles in his legs tighten and shake, and he arched his back, coming with a low wail, tightening around Blake's cock, sending the other man over the edge with a groan and a low "oh, fuck!". Still panting, Blake withdrew, leaving Adrian to turn around and lean against the wall, hair sticking to his forehead with sweat and grinning like he'd just won a prize.

His breath still raspy from the effort, Adrian looked Blake over again from head to toe: "You know, I really like that suit of yours. You should wear it more often."  
Blake laughed, buttoning up his fly, then grunted dismissively: "Yeah. Yours definitely needs some fixin', though." And with that, he unlocked the door and stepped out, leaving Adrian to look down at his rumpled shirt and buttonless pants.  
"Oh, damn."


End file.
